


Interruptions

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [26]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peppermint Butler interrupts Princess Bubblegum and Marceline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

The bedsheets wrinkled as the two bodies writhed around in pleasure. It had been one of those days where both women were lusting for each other and had finally tossed aside their resolve for the sake of the feel of each other.  
  
"Shh," cooed the woman on top. "I think someone's coming."  
  
"Who cares?" moaned the woman on the bottom. "Let them--"  
  
The woman on top had covered her mouth. Quietly listening in the dark. She retaliated by licking the hand.  
  
"I'm serious," hushed the woman as she leaned in to kiss her bedmate.  
  
Before she knew it, a pattern of knocks could be heard.  
  
"Princess?" The soft voice floated into the room.  
  
Of course. It was always the butler who interrupted their late-night trysts.  
  
The 'princess' sat up on the bed, causing her partner to shift in alarm. She forced herself to sound drowsy. "I've just gone to bed. What is it, Peppermint Butler?"  
  
"There's a visitor to see you, princess. I had told him to come again in the morning, but he said he brings urgent news--"  
  
"--I'm afraid I cannot see him now. Please take his message and ask him to return later," said the princess firmly as her bedmate kissed her collarbone.  
  
They both heard the butler stutter. The princess was never so assertive. "Y-y-yes. And if he doesn't--"  
  
The princess sucked in a breath as her bedmate's fangs pricked her skin. "--And if he doesn't leave, please give him a room until morning. I'll attend to him then."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." The butler's footsteps could be heard as he walked away.  
  
"Y'know, you should really just tell them not to bother you past ten o'clock." The vampire gently pushed the princess back on the bed and began making a trail of kisses down her torso.  
  
"I can't do that... There are some things that might be urgent enough for my attention..." The princess twitched as her girlfriend kissed her way down to her most sensitive area.  
  
"Who's to say the news from the guy who just came down isn't serious and urgent?"  
  
"I'll deal with it in the morning." The princess gave a jerk as the vampire began using her tongue. "Besides... I'm... yours... tonight."  
  
"Damn right, Bonni. There'd better not be any more interruptions. Or else." The vampire looked up and winked.  
  
"Or else...?" asked the princess.  
  
Her question was answered as she shouted in surprise as Marceline continued pleasuring her - more forcefully this time.


End file.
